Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Cedar Falls.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Cedar Fallsxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars with uniform plant growth habit, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in February, 1998, in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom, of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number 201w 1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number 96w 24, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable infloresence form and red and yellow bi-colored ray florets.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom in February, 1999. Asexual reproduction by vegetative tip cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Cedar Falls has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Cedar Fallsxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combinatioin distinguish xe2x80x98Cedar Fallsxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform and upright plant habit.
2. Strong and freely branching growth habit.
3. Dark green foliage.
4. Uniform flowering habit.
5. Can be grown as a disbud or spray-type.
6. Eight-week response time.
7. Large daisy-type inflorescences that are about 9.1 cm in diameter.
8. Red and yellow bi-colored ray florets.
9. Good postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for about three weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have red and yellow bi-colored ray florets whereas plants of the female parent selection have purple-colored ray florets. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum have larger inflorescences than plants of the female parent selection.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are similar to plants of the male parent selection in ray floret coloration, however plants of the new Chrysanthemum are shorter and flower later than plants of the male parent selection.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Yoauburn, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,526. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yoauburn in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Yoauburn.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about 10 days later than plants of the cultivar Yoauburn.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the cultivar Yoauburn differed in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum had red and yellow bi-colored ray florets whereas plants of the cultivar Yoauburn had bronze-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Kenya, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Kenya in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about 7 days later than plants of the cultivar Kenya.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the cultivar Kenya differed in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum had red and yellow bi-colored ray florets whereas plants of the cultivar Kenya had solid red-colored ray florets.